Sneevil
DF= |-|AQW= Sneevils (Conversus Bestiae) are greedy evil little goblins-type creatures race with a serious crazed vile box-loving obessed collecting obession which can be found in nearly every forest, they are stealing every box in the area, are disturbingly humanoid. Rumors abound as to how this beast evolved. Most adventurers choose to leave this species alone after trespassing dangerously close to their boxy habitat. Habitat *Boxes *Warehouse *Faerie Forest *Greenguard Forest Sneevils have been reported to live among the fields near GreenGuard Forest, Sneevils have also been reported to have taken over a storage room in the SwordHaven inn, they take pride in the area and have filled it with boxes. It is believed by some that the Sneevils have a hidden camp somewhere in the GreenGuard forests. Appearance The Sneevils appear to wear leathers created from the hides of Wolves, Zards, and whatever they can salvage from the forest's depths. It does not seem to provide much protection against our Knight's Iron Spears however. *Height: 3 - 4ft *Weight: 45 - 55lb *Green Skin colouration *Short, pointy teeth for biting *Short mohawks, usually green in color *Elongated nose *Short Stature *Yellow Eye colouration *Pointy ears, occasionally with earrings *Long, beaked noses, but not a good sense of smell Mentality The Sneevils seem to revolve their productivity and main goals around collecting Boxes of any shape or size. We have still to determine the exact purpose for this, but earlier studies seem to suggest that their main bulk of fortifications are constructed from the boxes they gather. However as I have stated already, the purpose or reasoning behind this is still unclear. The only way to really find out is to capture and interrogate a live specimen, which has not been accomplished as of yet. Behavior Sneevils have proven to be pranksters of lore, popping out of boxes and corners to scare others. While being jokesters Sneevils have proven to be serious at times, especially if it includes Boxes. Sneevils have shown a particular interest in boxes, Large or small a Sneevil doesn’t care. Know one truly knows why these creatures love boxes so much, just that if it’s a box and in a storage room of an Inn, be wary Sneevils may lurk there. Sneevils tend to talk in third person. Weaknesses *Short, stubby legs *Neither great swimmers or runners *Do not like the fire, only use fire when necessary *Weak defense. Warriors will usually have the upper hand. *Short weapons and short arms. Must get close to an attacker unless able to sneak around. Weaponry Sneevils tend to use short swords in poor quality, The Sneevils average sword would be a small dagger to a grown person. These blades can be very dangerous at close range especially in the hands of a experience Sneevil that has trained as a rouge or assassin. Sneevils use small wooden shields to protect their torso. The Shiled offers little protection when it comes to human weaponry. Society The Sneevils, aside from their Box collecting obsession, seem to revolve around a sort of Hierachy. The Lesser Sneevils seem to obey more experienced and older members of their society. An example we have observed are the small group which have established themselves in Swordhaven Inn. The Lesser Sneevils seem to obey a larger one, named "Grizzle Spit" by various Heroes we have questioned. Other groups seem to skirmish for various indiviudals. This could suggest that some Sneevils act as Mercenaries or Paid Servants. Notable History In one instance, a Large influx of Sneevils attempted an Invasion on Battleon, where Knights of the Pactagon & Heroes alike intercepted them. Nearing the end of their War, they unleashed a great War Machine, designated "Sneeviltron". Though it was quickly dispatched, it is worrying that such a seemingly-simple race could construct something so advanced. This instance has been since refered to as the "Sneevil War." The Sneevil race has been identified as being from the oldest of timelines. Now even though Lore Masters have proven this theory, They do not truly know how these box loving creatures came to be. Some turn to the evolution factor while others turn to the thought that they are a cross-breed of a Goblin and some other creature. Sneevils are not very developed in speech or mathematics “A million boxes is much larger then ten”. Side Notes Various reports have been recorded from various scouts of Alteon's forces. They claim a few oddities that serve a certain "Abyssal General" have started to use heroes in exchange for items of power. The Pactagonal Knights are on watch for any of these suspicious sneevils to take in for interrogation. Heroes & Residents of Swordhaven Inn have also reported a 2nd "Sneeviltron" residing in the attic of the establishment. However, due to the ridiculous nature of this story, we have not bothered to investigate this waste of Official time. Please deliver this Report to Sir Vey for Review & Storage in the Pactagonal Archives for later use. Species Aqueevils is a water species of Sneevils. Category:Species